


It Starts With Noodles

by SnowBlizzard



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuteness overload, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Fluff, Jon is a cutie, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: It starts with noodles, specifically the kind that one specific family-owned chinese restaurant makes, a restaurant only found in the middle of Metropolis.A few short parts detailing the evolution of Jon and Damian's relationship in the space of about a year.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 54





	It Starts With Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> The things I write between working on my chapter fics- lmao.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Because I really enjoyed writing this.

Jon isn't expecting much when he walks into the Fortresses of Attitude, he expects it to be empty, or that Damian will be training. He doesn't expect Damian at the computer with an unopened package of noodles by his side.

"Uh, Damian?" He asks, only receiving a hum in response. Damian doesn't like the brand of noodles Jon does, he's multiple times said they're stinking up the place and that he should watch his diet closer. "Who are those noodles for?"

Damian looks over, rolling his eyes, "you, obviously." Jon raises both of his eyebrows, holding the package forward.

"Me?" Jon questions, taking it. "You bought these for me?"

Damian sighs, "I know you like them, it's just food Jon. Take it." He focuses back on the computer screen, "now, Poison Ivy has been-"

-

They're doing a stakeout, looking for information on what a group of lackeys are delivering in those large barrels. Damian sits on the edge of the roof, looking down at the warehouse. Jon sits much more noticeably, feet swinging off the edge.

"Stop making yourself so seeable." Damian groans. 

Jon just smiles at him, "I'm trying to make sitting here for hours fun."

Then Damian turns to him, takes the binoculars down for a second, huffs, blushes and puts them back up. Then there's a hesitant hand on Jon's. 

Jon feels his eyebrows fly up, mouth open slightly. "Just stop kicking your legs." The hand rearranges hesitantly, lacing Damian's fingers in Jon's. Jon stops kicking, blush making his cheeks the rosy red color of a cherry. He laces his fingers in Damian's and just looks out. 

"Why are you holding my hand?" He hesitantly asks, though it feels nice, Damian's hands are rough, but the hold itself is soft and unsure. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Damian's blushing too. 

Damian huffs, "tt'' he says, but Jon doesn't get more of a response. Damian's hand squeezes his, right before letting go and relaying that their targets are in place.

-

"Jon."

Jon startles awake, eyes glowing red and ready to scorch whoever has decided to break into his room. Then his eyes adjust and he sees Damian, clad in pyjamas, in the darkness of his room. "Damian?" He yawns.

"I am here-" his voice goes out into mumbles.

Jon yawns again, "what? Mission?" He asks, "wait, if we're going on a mission, why are you wearing pyjamas?"

Damian crosses his arms, sitting at the edge of Jon's bed. "No mission."

Jon stretches his arms, letting out a soft, tired sigh. "I'm tired, Damian. Why are you here?"

Damian sighs, "I wish for physical affection." 

For a second, Jon blinks, brain working to register the words. When he does he breaks out into a giant grin, "aww ~ Dami!" He jumps up, hugs Damian from behind hard, causing him to yelp.

"You came all the way here for a hug?" He asks, making the hug over exaggerated by shaking Damian around in his arms. 

Damian huffs, voice coming out slightly shaky from how hard Jon's shaking him. "No," he purses his lip. 

Jon's just about to ask what he means, his arms stilling in their childish rocking, then Damian's standing up, looking down at his childish smile and the glint in his eyes. "Lay down," he says, a little demanding.

"What?" Jon says, tilting his head in confusion, "why?"

Damian looks flustered, shoulders tense. "Just do it."

Jon reluctantly does, laying down on his side, facing where Damian's standing. Damian's drawn tight as a bowstring as he lies down as well. He lies on his side, facing Jon, only a few centimeters between them. Damian’s flushing, Jon’s flushing, they’re both the color of a tomato. Jon doesn’t dare question this though, Damian’s an odd being, and if he wants to lie in Jon’s bed with him, who’s he to deny him that?

“Don’t… look at me,” Damian eventually says. 

Jon blinks, because that’s absurd, there’s only somewhere around 10-20 cm between them, where _else_ is Jon supposed to look? “Should I… turn around?” He eventually asks, and though Damian shoulders tighten up even further, tense as a rock, he nods. Jon imagenes he can hear his bones crack from the movement when he’s _that_ stiff.

Jon reluctantly turns around, during which Damian gets closer. It’s an odd sensation, having his breath on his neck, one that makes him shiver. “What are you doing?” He asks, breathily as an arm is wrapped around his middle. 

Damian’s voice comes out on his neck, almost too loud in his ears. “Don’t- I’m not- shut up.'' he eventually says, voice uncertain. Jon quickly does. The hold isn't _uncomfortable._ In fact, it's rather warm, kind of when he was little and his mom would wrap him up in her arms when he was sad.

Then Damian breathes out against his neck, moving even closer, and they both relax a little. It feels so _warm,_ so calm, it’s good, it’s nice. Sort of perfect, at least in Jon’s eyes. Even if Damian is gone when he wakes up.

-

Jon likes video games, he especially likes when he beats Damian at said video games, mostly because Damian is a sore loser and does everything he can to avoid losing. A lot of the time that involves cheating. 

It has Jon huffing, crossing his arms, scrunching his nose and maybe he stops his foot irritably when Damian cheats, but it's not his fault! Everytime Jon's close to winning, Damian smirks and then says some swearword Jon's never even heard before, but it sounds lewd and naughty, which has him dropping his controller, causing him to lose.

This time however, Jon will _not_ be distracted. Damian's on three percent health, Jon's on 24. There's only one way for this to end… 

"Hey Jon?"

"What?" He asks, not really listening, trying to focus on destroying Damian (in game, he wouldn’t hurt the guy who buys him noodles). 

It’s sudden when there’s a wet mouth on his cheek, it’s just an easy peck but makes him drop his controller with a gasp nonetheless. “D-Damian?” He questions, looking over suddenly. 

Damian quirks an eyebrow at him, "how does it feel losing three times in a row?"

Jon casts a look towards the TV, indeed it says 'Player Two Wins!!' in bright orange letters. Jon pouts, "that's _not_ fair! You cheated!"

Damian just shrugs, an easy grin on his face. Jon crosses his arms. "Nghh- okay! One more round! I'll show you!"

Damian smirks, eyes glinting mischievously. "Will you now?" Jon nods vehemently. 

-

"You stink," Damian remarks, tactful as always, "of noodles."

Jon shrugs, leaning in closer on the couch, just _because._ "Don't buy a man noodles if you don't expect him to eat them." 

Really, Damian's been spoiling him these last couple of weeks and Jon's not even sure why. He'd asked Conner who had said that maybe that was how Damian showed affection, which, when he thinks about it, makes a lot of sense. Jon, however, much prefers those rare moments where he says or does affectionate things, even if he later denies them. Like that night he snuck into Jon's room and just held him, for no other reason (Jon hopes this is the case, maybe Damian was sick and the only way to cure it was by physical contact?) than that he wanted to. Maybe he should reenact that, a little at least, see how Damian reacts. It was good then, warm and comfortable, so it should be now too right?

He moves a _tiny_ bit closer, just so the outside of his thighs are against Damian's. Damian looks up at him, frown on his face, "what are you doing?" He asks. Jon looks forward toward the TV, some action movie that Damian chose playing. Jon probably would be interested in the movie, but as he carefully leans his head down on Damian's shoulder (which he has to sink into the couch to even do because of the height difference), he's not.

He sneaks a hand around Damian's middle, recreating how Damian had done to him in his bed. Damian huffs irritably, "what are you doing?" He scowls, eyes a little wide from disbelief.

Jon shrugs as best he can while laying with his head on Damian's shoulder, the movement causing his long legs to stretch on the floor in a way that's not entirely comfortable (his knees are far too high up, above his middle), but the warmth Damian radiates is more than enough to make up for it. "It's comfortable."

Damian frowns at him, corners of his lips quirking. "You look ridiculous." If Jon weren't so distracted, he'd notice the tiny rose color that flushed Damian's cheeks when he nuzzled in closer. 

Damian didn't reciprocate his touch, but Jon, in all honesty, thought he was gonna get thrown off, so it doesn't really matter.

-

Okay… now this is getting weird. Jon might stare too long, because Damian scowls, nose scrunched up from the wafting smell of asian spices. "What?" He huffs, crossing his arms in a way anyone but Jon would take as aggressive.

Jon, however, just knew he was uncertain, even if Damian's poker-face was _damn_ good. "I don't- I don't _get_ it, Damian."

Damian huffed again, now refusing to look at him, eyes glancing to the left. "Can you not accept my gifts?"

"Well, yeah, I have been but- Damian, seriously. Why do you keep buying me so many boxes of noodles?"

Damian's frown turned down into a scowl, "are you not enjoying them?"

Jon wants to facepalm, "I am. But, almost every time I see you lately, you've traveled to Metropolis just to buy me food. It's… odd." Damian looks extremely sour, like Jon just kicked his dog. "I mean, not bad odd. Just… weird for you? I guess?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damian spits out.

Jon tenses for a second, "I just mean that you're usually so… not-"

Damian wafts a hand in his face, "tt, whatever." Then he's clambering off to another section of The Fortress of Attitude.

-

"Jon?" His dad calls out right when Jon's opened the front door, coming home from school.

Jon shuffles out of his shoes, takes off his jacket before answering with a "yeah?"

Clark appears in the hallway, holding a cup of coffee. "Damian dropped by, or broke in. He didn't seem to have any ill intentions so I let it be," Jon tilts his head in confusion and Clark takes a sip of coffee. "He left something in your room, and no, it's not a bomb. I looked."

Jon tilts his head further, what? Why would Damian break into his apartment just to leave something for him? "What is it?"

Clark just smirks and ruffles his hair, "find that out for yourself."

There's a small package wrapped in paper on his bed, once Jon opens it, he finds a new game for the game console Damian got him a few years ago for christmas and a card. Jon raises an eyebrow as he opens the card, in Damian's very neat handwriting (really, Jon would think it was a printed font if he didn't already know) it reads;

_I don't do words but I hope this makes up for trying to drown you in food._

Jon snorts, hoping his dad didn't check the note too, because it feels personal. He places the game on his shelf and puts the note in his nightstand. Then he starts on his geometry homework. 

-

"Are you my boyfriend?" Damian's head snaps up faster than he's ever seen, frown replaced by a thin, thinking line, though his eyes are a little wide in surprise.

"What?!" He hisses, stakeout momentarily forgotten. "Where did you get that idea from?!"

Jon shrugs, "you've held my hand, bought me gifts, cuddled with me, kissed me-"

 _"On the cheek!"_ Damian defends, cheeks a bright crimson and wow- that's kind of cute? "And it was simply to win the game."

Jon shrugs again, looking down at the street. "Okay," he says, a little rejected.

"Nghh-" Damian makes a weird sound beside him, like he's arguing with himself. "Fine! Fine! You're my… mate."

Jon blinks at him, a surprised giggle making its way out of his throat, _"mate?"_

"Boyfriend!" Damian exclaims, cheeks flushed and more panicked than Jon's ever seen him.

"Oh, good." 

"Now _shut up_ and look for the target!" Anyone else would think Damian's angry, but Jon knew he was just embarrassed, and that was kind of cute too.

"Damian?"

 _"What."_ He grits out, a little on edge and maybe Jon's pushing too far but he knows what he wants.

Jon places a quick peck on his cheek before he can back out, placing his hand atop of Damian's. Damian grumbles, looks over at him and for a moment, just a second, he almost looks constipated, like there's some internal battle going on inside of him. 

"Nothing," he finally answers, with a small laugh at Damian's expression. Damian glares at him, looking away only to entangle his fingers between Jon's. 

_"Boyfriend ~"_ Jon singsongs.

"Quiet!" Damian whisper-yells. And Jon chuckles at that too, but he does quiet down. Anymore embarrassment and Damian would probably throw him off the ledge. 

-

The first time they kiss, actually kiss, like on the _mouth,_ is at Jon's after playing some games. Jon has discovered that he really loves cuddling and tries to pull Damian into it whenever he can, which is a surprising amount.

Right now, Jon's leaning his head on Damian's shoulder, reminding of how they cuddled up on the couch a while ago, he's got an arm around Damian's middle. This time it's not as uncomfortable as his legs are zig-zagged and given the freedom they need. Damian's own legs are crossed and he's still playing, Jon put it away a few minutes ago, though he's fine with this. The position also kind of forces Damian's arm around his shoulders and around his middle if he wants to keep playing, and _that-_ that reciprocation makes Jon's breath stutter.

Damian's concentrated, even as Jon nuzzles in further, hearing his heart stutter and then speed up, it makes him chuckle. "You are distracting." He complains.

Jon laughs, "that's what makes it so fun."

Damian looks down at him until a loud shot runs through the speakers. "See?" Damian frowns, "you made me die."

Jon shrugs, "sorry," though he's not really sorry.

"Hmpf," Damian says (?) but the arm around him pulls him only slightly closer, so Jon doesn't think Damian minds that much. 

Then their eyes meet and Jon uses his height to his advantage, pushing his feet up slightly, just so he's in level with Damian's mouth. Damian freezes.

Then Jon pushes forward, blowing up his cheeks like an inexperienced twelve year old might think you kiss, he purses his lips as much as he can. Damian makes a face and pulls him away slightly. 

Before he has any chance of feeling rejected, all that air puffed up in his cheeks comes out, ending with him mostly spitting Damian in the face. 

Damian's nose is turned up in disgust, eyebrows drawn and frown present on his face, "disgusting," he remarks, then; "how romantic."

Jon flushes red hot, "sorry!" He apologizes immediately. "I- I've never kissed anyone-!"

Damian wipes his face, "tt, neither have I, though I can safely say that is _not_ how you do it." Then he leans in again, hesitates, "do not spit on my face again, or I will not be repeating this."

There's suddenly soft lips against his own and his eyes flutter closed the moment he notices Damian's closed his. It lasts only for a second, though Jon thinks he can feel electric shocks in his lips, them buzzing slightly (placebo or not, Jon's unsure) even after Damian's pulled away from their chaste, short peck. He opens his eyes slowly.

Damian rubs his own lower lip, "your lips are cold."

Jon chuckles awkwardly, "uh, yeah, that might because of the ice breath."

Damian hums, "I am going to go wash my face, do not move. I expect an encore."

Jon flushes once he remembers what an encore is. He nods jerkily, "okay."

-

"I want to try it."

"No! How do you know it won't just heal superfast anyway?" 

Damian purses his lips, "there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Jon crosses his arms, eyebrows furrowing while he thinks. It will probably feel pretty good, but- is he ready? And what will he do if it doesn't heal that fast? If his mom or dad sees it?

He shifts his shirt down by the shoulder, deciding. He uses his other hand to point to his clavicle, quite close to his neck but not quite as visible. "Shoulder," he says and Damian perks up, a playful grin on his face.

At first there's a multitude of short, soft kisses prepped on Jon's cheek, then the lips travel to mostly unexplored areas. Jon's eyes threaten to roll back into his head as Damian kisses down his neck, a small, breathy moan working its way out. 

Jon starts biting his lip when Damian reaches where Jon had pointed and starts sucking in earnest. "Ah," Jon lets out. "Hah, ah, oh my god."

If he could see Damian's face right now, he'd undoubtedly be smirking. 

Then his bedroom door is shoved open, Clark standing in the doorway. Jon flushes and it only worsens when Damian's stops sucking his shoulder with a small 'pop.'

"Dad!" He whines, letting himself fall onto his back on the bed.

"Jon," his dad's voice is firm and Jon Jon straightens up, Damian also seems a little nervous, judging by the way he takes a seat on Jon's bed. "You are thirteen, think carefully about what you're doing."

 _"Dad!"_ He whines again, throwing his hands up to cover his burning face.

"I wanted to know if you'd accompany me on a mission, but I guess that's decided. Don't make any bad decisions." He looks to Damian, "I'm glad you two finally admitted your feelings for one-another." He purses his lips, tone going back to serious, "but remember that Mom is in the house, and while she might not have super hearing, she _does_ know what a moan sounds like."

"Daaaaad!" Jon whined for a final time, embarrassment creeping up every bone in his body.

"Have fun! Oh- but not _too_ much fun!" And then he flew out, closing the door behind him. 

Jon rubbed his eyes, "I'm so sorry about that."

The corners of Damian's mouth twitched, "Mr. Kent is a little much at times."

Jon nodded, "I'm so embarrassed."

Damian crawled beside him on the bed, "sometimes it is easy to forget he is a superhuman and that he can probably hear everything we talk about."

Jon frowned, "no, he's told me he usually shuts my voice out unless he thinks I'm in danger. Or- I hope he does."

"Otherwise it is his own fault for listening in on two hormonal teenagers."

Jon turned to Damian, eyes wide. "Sick!" He gaped, face full of disgust. "I don't want to think about-"

"Is the mood gone?" Damian cut him off.

Jon sighed, "yeah…"

Damian frowned as he dragged Jon's shirt down a few inches, "it did not leave a mark."

Jon chuckled awkwardly, "I think it has to be longer." He pursed his lips, "next time we're doing this at the manor, or our HQ."

Damian smirked, rolling himself on top of Jon, who'd turned back onto his back with the movement. "Next time?"

Jon flushed, looking away, "it felt… good."

There's a quick peck on his lips and Jon smiles up at him earnestly. 

"You know we just came out to my dad right?"

Damian sighs, "yeah…"

"Think he has anything against the age difference?"

Damian shrugged, "probably, but I promise to keep it mostly chaste until you are of age. My fair lady."

Jon giggled despite himself, "I'm not a lady! But, thank you."

A few beats passed where they just stayed this way, looking down/up at each other. "Hey, Damian?'

"What?"

"You know when you bought me noodles all the time because you didn't know what to do about that huge crush of yours?" Damian scowled at him, about to retort before Jon kept talking, "can we go back to that? I'm having cravings."

Damian raises an eyebrow, shaking his head. "You're not pregnant."

Jon sighs, pouting. "Okay, will you pay for my ridiculously expensive noodles that I will feel bad for letting you pay for but love?"

Damian smirked again, "maybe," and then there was another light kiss to Jon's lips.

 _'So cute'_ Jon beamed.


End file.
